


Let Me Love You Goodbye

by mc_writer



Series: A New York Encounter [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Hook Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: There's never enough time.Zayn knows how to make every second count.





	Let Me Love You Goodbye

Their brief time together is shadowed by goodbye and what comes after.

For Liam, every goodbye is as raw as the first. Zayn’s learned to let go, but Liam clings.

“Kiss me. Don’t stop....”

Zayn has to steel himself to not give in. Even when Liam says _please._

It’s not the goodbye Zayn dreads as much as he does the after: the absence, the emptiness, the cold of the bed when Liam isn’t there to warm it.

Zayn tries not to think about it too much. When Liam’s hands are on him, there isn’t goodbye, or after.

There’s only now.


End file.
